


Esa noche que cambio la historia

by gummy_1998



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Canada, Father-Daughter Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummy_1998/pseuds/gummy_1998
Summary: Tetsuhiro y Souichi han empezado una vida juntos en un nuevo lugar, las cosas entre ellos difíciles como siempre, pero al mismo tiempo estables, todo parece ir viento en popa, pero una noche Souichi se encuentra con alguien que cambiará la vida de ambos para siempre a un rumbo que nunca imaginaron, ¿estarán listos para emprender el viaje?





	1. Encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer capítulo de aún no sé cuántos, pero si tengo en mente que sean varios.
> 
> Yo planeo escribir un capitulo cada semana en la medida de lo posible, recuerden que estar en la Uni no es cosa fácil. 
> 
> Cambiamos de locación en la historia, así que ahora piensen que el idioma que están hablando es “inglés”(cuando es entre comillas) y < japonés > (cuando es entre las flechitas), creo que lo entenderán mejor cuando empiecen a leer y es algo que me pareció importante agregar.

Faltaba una hora para que Morinaga saliera del trabajo, las calles de Canadá empezaban a enfriarse puesto que era una noche de otoño, las hojas de los árboles se encontraban esparcidas por toda la acera, Souichi fue cuidadoso para no resbalarse con ellas al caminar.

El joven de pelo largo se dirigía tranquilamente a la casa que compartía con Morinaga, al principio no le había agradado mucho la idea de irse a vivir a un país extraño para trabajar, pero no podía negar el hecho de que había valido la pena, él seguía investigando y le pagaban bien por ello, Morinaga tenía un trabajo estable en una farmacéutica y también le iba bien.

Lo suficientemente bien como para permitirse rentar una casa.

La casa era modesta, lo suficientemente espaciosa para que ambos se acomodaran bien, contaban con todo lo necesario y un poco más, un jacuzzi en el baño que Souichi usaba en los momentos de relajación, una sala espaciosa, un estudio que podían compartir y un patio trasero espacioso.

Souichi pensaba en si debía pasar a comprar algo para cenar, lo único que si extrañaba de Japón realmente era la comida, dobló la esquina y entró a la tienda, se sorprendió al encontrar bolas de arroz y compró un par no pudiendo resistirse a la tentación, satisfecho con la compra salió de la tienda pensando en que Morinaga seguramente iba a disfrutar de la comida tanto como él.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que tuvo que detenerse en seco cuando sintió un golpe en las piernas, “lo siento” dijo él.

Ante sus ojos, una niña de cabello castaño y grandes ojos azules, no aparentaba tener más de 6 años, la criatura solo tenía puesto un vestido blanco, o que pretendía ser blanco puesto que se veía percudido, viejo y un poco grande para ella. 

Su carita estaba sucia, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su cabello todo enmarañado.

“Lo lamento, señora” dijo ella con tristeza en la voz.

“Oye, yo no soy…” dijo Souichi claramente indignado antes de escuchar los sollozos de la criatura.

Sin saber qué hacer, Souichi solo tocó el hombro de la niña y preguntó “¿te encuentras bien?”

“Por favor, no me hagas volver a ese lugar, las personas son malas” sollozó.

“¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Qué lugar?” 

“El lugar a donde llevan a los niños cuando no hay nadie que los quiera”

“Debe haber alguien con quien te pueda llevar, hace mucho frío aquí afuera y no te puedo llevar conmigo ¿dónde están tus padres?” preguntó Souichi

“Ellas me dijeron que murieron en un accidente, me dijeron que no volverán nunca y que mientras alguien no me adopte me tengo que quedar en ese horrible lugar, pero no quiero, yo quiero a mi mamá y a mi papá” dijo la pequeña llorando incluso con más ahínco.

“Ok, ya entendí tranquila” Souichi se arrodilló ante ella y le puso su chamarra “creo que te llevaré esta noche conmigo, pero mañana en la mañana nos encargaremos de ver de dónde fue que te escapaste”

El principio del camino la niña lo caminó junto a él sin problema, pero de repente cuando ya no pudo más el joven de pelo largo tuvo que cargarla, ahora la criatura se encontraba entre sus brazos durmiendo apaciblemente, cuando llego a la casa se esforzó por abrir con las cosas que llevaba en la mano, llegó a la sala, prendió la luz y acostó a la pequeña en el sillón, su cara de paz le recordó a la cara de angelito que tenía Kanako cuando dormía sobre el Tatami al lado de la madre de ambos. 

El tirano esbozó una sonrisa.

Con mucho cuidado Souichi empezó a mover el otro sillón para juntar los dos de frente y evitar que la pequeña callera al suelo mientras dormía.

Los ruidos de la sala eran inusuales, Senpai debía estar moviendo los sillones, pero ¿por qué? Morinaga se quitó los zapatos al entrar y los acomodó en el mueble de la entrada.

< Senpai ¿qué estás haciendo? > preguntó el joven.

< Shhh > lo mandó a callar Souichi, haciendo un ademán con su dedo índice en la boca.

Tetsuhiro se acercó a los sillones y vio a la pequeña que dormía profundamente, volteó a ver a Senpai con una cara de absoluta duda en el rostro, Souichi lo tomó de los hombros y lo arrastró con él a la cocina. 

< Choqué con ella hace un rato en la calle, parece ser que perdió a sus padres en un accidente pero se escapó del orfanato, o de donde sea que haya estado viviendo… > explicó el joven de pelo largo con expresión seria < por supuesto no pude dejarla sola en el frío de la calle, mañana a primera hora empezaré a investigar de dónde procede y si tiene más familia que pueda cuidarla >

< Creo que entonces podemos usar nuestras vacaciones para averiguarlo, por lo pronto creo que no debemos dejarla dormir en la sala, sería mejor que ella durmiera en mi habitación y tú y yo compartiéramos la tuya >

< ¿Tú solo buscas momentos y oportunidades no es así? > Souichi alzó la voz. 

< No es así Senpai, es sólo que incluso con la calefacción encendida la sala sigue siendo un lugar frío, además de que estará lejos de nuestro cuarto en el segundo piso >

< De acuerdo, será sólo por esta noche, tsk > se quejó Souichi.


	2. El lugar a donde ella llegó

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morinaga y Tatsumi se enfrentan a una sesión de preguntas por la mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, la verdad es que en los últimos días he andado como poseída y no he podido dejar de pensar en esta historia en mis ratos libres y en cómo se va a llevar a cabo su desarrollo en los próximos capítulos, la verdad es que solo me da tiempo de poner las manos en la computadora cuando tengo que hacer tarea, así que el día de hoy estuve escribiendo pedazos de la historia en mi celular mientras hacia el quehacer de la casa jajaja xD (ya soy toda una señora). 
> 
> Anyway, espero que disfruten leer este capítul tanto como yo disfrute el escribirlo y que me puedan dar su opinión y así. 
> 
> En este Fic Morinaga y Tatsumi son 2 años más grandes, o sea que tienen 25 y 27 años respectivamente (Luego se enterarán por qué).
> 
> Lean las notas del final para saber lo que significan los números entre paréntesis (*0)

Cuando Tetsuhiro abrió los ojos en la madrugada se encontró con un par de grandes ojos azules que lo observaban desde el lado de la cama. 

El reloj del buró marcaba las 4 am.

“Tengo miedo” susurró ella “no quiero dormir sola” su voz entrecortada indicaba a Tetsuhiro que la niña estaba a punto de llorar.

Tetsuhiro no sabía qué hacer, así que se incorporó en la cama y la sentó en sus piernas.

“¿De qué tienes miedo, pequeña?” preguntó suavemente el joven.

“La habitación estaba oscura...” lo miró a los ojos “¿quién eres tú?”

“Mi nombre es < Tetsuhiro Morinaga >” 

“Tetsu... hi... Mori... naega?” (*1) 

Tetsuhiro rio por lo bajo “supongo que me puedes llamar Mori”

“Mori” dijo ella con un poco menos de acento. (*2)

“Así es” le sonrió Tetsuhiro “dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?” 

“Mi nombre es Alice” 

< Alice > (*3) repitió Tetsuhiro “que bonito nombre”

“Hablas gracioso” se rio Alice “¿puedo dormir contigo?” preguntó esperanzada. 

< Solo ponla en la cama y vuelvan a dormir > masculló una voz atrás de Tetsuhiro.

< Ah, ¡Senpai! Perdón por despertarte >

Alice solo los veía con cara de intriga “¿Acaso no saben inglés?” 

“Te lo explicaremos en la mañana” ahora vamos a dormir.

Con mucho cuidado, Alice bajo de las piernas de Tetsuhiro y se acomodó entre ambos, la felicidad la invadió porque al fin tenía alguien con quien dormir y no tenía que estar sola en la oscuridad. 

.....

Tetsuhiro fue el primero en despertar esa mañana, la vista que tenía a su lado era una vista que jamás se imaginó ni en el más loco de sus sueños. Alice estaba en los brazos de Senpai ambos dormían apaciblemente. 

Tetsuhiro se levantó de la cama, tomó su celular del buró junto a la cama y apuntó la cámara hacia ellos e hizo una foto. Vio a la foto y sonrió, pero no era completa alegría lo que sentía.

Bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina, preparar el desayuno para Senpai, todos los días era algo que lo hacía sentir muy afortunado ya que por fin estaban juntos en un contexto más estable, pero ahora que Alice estaba en su vida no sabía si de verdad iba a continuar así. 

<< Pero que estoy pensando? >> se reprochó Tetsuhiro, << ella solo es una niña que vamos a tener que regresar al lugar de dónde quiera que se haya escapado >> no era posible que sintiera celos de una niña ¿verdad?

El joven se encargó del desayuno, empezó a servirlo en el momento en el que Senpai venía bajando por las escaleras. 

< Buenos días Senpai > saludó Tetsuhiro. 

< Ah, buenos días, te levantaste temprano >

< Estamos de vacaciones, pero no puedo evitar levantarme temprano, sobre todo si se trata de hacer el desayuno para ti >

< Como siempre diciendo cosas raras > dijo Souichi con disgusto en la voz, pero un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El sonido de pasos bajando las escaleras atrajo la atención de ambos, Alice caminaba por el pasillo con el cabello más enredado que la noche anterior, su vestido chueco y tallándose un ojo con el dorso de la mano. 

“Alice, ¿Quieres desayunar?” 

“Si” contestó ella en francés.

Tetsuhiro y Souichi voltearon a verse, luego Tetsuhiro se dirigió a Alice “Bien Alice, lávate las manos y siéntate a la mesa para que desayunemos.”

Ella hizo como le fue indicado mientras Souichi se acomodaba a la mesa y Morinaga colocaba una taza de café enfrente suyo.

< Gracias >

< Ahora sí, ¿podrías ser tan amable de explicarme la historia a detalle? > preguntó Tetsuhiro.

< No hay mucho más que contar sobre lo que dije ayer, parece ser que es huérfana y se escapó del orfanato en dónde vivía, choqué con ella en la calle mientras salía de la tienda en dónde compré las bolas de arroz (*5) que dejé en el refri, cuando la encontré estaba llorando y hacia mucho aire, no podía dejarla dormir en la calle. > contó Souichi, < Por lo que escuché, su nombre es Alice, ¿verdad? >

< Si, ella misma me lo dijo esta madrugada >

< Pues parece que tendremos que ocuparnos un tiempo, sólo mientras encontramos de dónde vino, no quiero tener problemas legales, podrían hacer que perdamos nuestra residencia permanente (*4) >

< ¿Deberíamos a contactar a la policía? > preguntó Tetsuhiro.

< Me parece que es lo más prudente por el momento, pero por ahora hay que comprarle algo de ropa, no puede quedarse con ese vestido sucio mientras viva con nosotros >

< Supongo que tienes razón > Morinaga no sabía nada sobre niños, después de todo, él era el hijo menor y nunca fue mimado por nadie, siempre vivió bajo la sombra de su hermano ‘perfecto’ y sus padres siempre estaban a la expectativa, esperando que los hiciera sentir tan orgullosos como Kunihiro los había hecho sentir alguna vez, cosa que por supuesto nunca había sucedido.

“Mori, ¿qué es esto?” preguntó Alice observando con recelo la mitad de la bola de arroz que Souichi había puesto en su plato unos segundos atrás para sorpresa de Tetsuhiro.

“En una bola de arroz, adentro tiene atún ya que esto no es Japón, cómelo, es delicioso” 

Alice se sentó a la mesa y llevó la bola de arroz con dificultad a su boca, cuando la intentó morder el pedazo de la punta se desprendió cayendo al suelo, Alice volteó a ver a Souichi con cara de disculpa. 

“Está bien, eso suele pasar la primera vez que los comes, toma un poco más”

<< Senpai está tomando las cosas con calma >> pensó Tetsuhiro; claro, él tenía a Kanako, a quien seguramente había tenido que cuidar luego de que su madre falleciera, tenía sentido que él fuera bueno en esas cosas, pero era raro para Morinaga ver a un Senpai con una actitud que no solía mostrar.

Alice le sonreía a Souichi mientras le decía que la bola de arroz sabía deliciosa y Souichi le sonreía de vuelta, algo que Tetsuhiro solo había visto que Senpai hacía estando con Kanako-chan, ni siquiera a él le dedicaba sonrisas tan sinceras, el pensamiento lo entristeció un poco así que decidió dejarlo por la paz. 

“¿Por qué su inglés es tan raro?” preguntó la criatura.

“Nosotros somos originarios de Japón, hablamos japonés y el inglés es nuestro segundo idioma así que aún no lo dominamos a la perfección” contestó Morinaga, un tanto ofendido.

“¿Qué es originario?” cuestionó la pequeña.

“Que es nuestro lugar de origen, ahí nacimos, de ahí venimos” dijo Souichi

“¿Dónde está Japón? ¿Es lejos? ¿Por qué están aquí?” 

“Está en occidente, aproximadamente unas 15 horas de aquí en avión, venimos por trabajo” contestó Souichi en una sola frase.

“¿Saben hablar francés? Yo sólo se un poco” 

“No, aún no sabemos mucho” respondió el hombre de pelo largo.

“¿Por qué si eres un niño tienes el cabello tan largo?” Se dirigió a Souichi. 

Morinaga se estaba cansando del interrogatorio, pero Souichi parecía fascinado con la astucia de la pequeña.

“Porque… Así me gusta tenerlo, usted señorita hace muchas preguntas” respondió Senpai tranquilo “termine su desayuno en silencio para que después podamos ducharnos e ir de compras”

“¿De compras?” preguntó Alice emocionada 

“Así es, así que ahora come para que podamos irnos.” Dijo Souichi.

“No me gusta ducharme,” confesó ella tomando el vaso de vidrio que estaba frente a ella con un poco de dificultad y bajarlo para tomar un sorbo de jugo de naranja. “Sólo una pregunta más” los volteó a ver a ambos.

“¿Ustedes dos son novios?” cuestionó inocentemente.

Souichi se atragantó con el café al que le acababa de dar un sorbo y tosió antes de responder “esas cosas no se le preguntan a la gente” 

“Pero ¿Entonces por qué duermen en la misma cama? Mamá me dijo que las personas que son pareja hacen eso.”

“Eso es porque había alguien más durmiendo en el otro cuarto (*6), ahora apresúrate a terminar tu desayuno que tenemos hoy un día ocupado” dijo Souichi un tanto exasperado.

“Mmm…”

< No me mires así tú también y termina para que vayamos y consigamos ropa para ella, después de desayunar lavas los trastes mientras yo la ayudo a tomar un baño > ordenó el joven a Tetsuhiro.

“Si, Senpai” contestó el pelinegro.

“Senpai” repitió Alice mientras daba otro sorbo a su vaso de jugo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*1) Recordemos que el idioma nativo de Alice es el inglés así que en esta parte está tratando de pronunciar el nombre de Morinaga de la mejor forma, aunque obviamente si se va a escuchar su acento.
> 
> (*2) Imaginen esto como un Mori tono gringo jajaja.
> 
> (*3) Cuando Morinaga pronuncia el nombre de Alice, al ser japonés no puede evitar hablar en japanenglish así que en realidad dice (ARISU).
> 
> (*4) La Residencia Permanente se otorga a las personas que vienen de otro país y llevan 2 años como mínimo viviendo en el país (por eso Sou-chan y Morinalguitas son dos años más grandes, y si, llevan dos años viviendo juntos en Canadá)
> 
> (*5) Obviamente un Onigiri 
> 
> (*6) ¿Ya notaron que por fin durmieron juntos en el cuarto del Senpai? UwU 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Perdón por tantas notas. Esperen el siguiente capítulo :3

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón porque este capítulo quedó corto, pero espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> El lugar en donde ahora viven nuestros chicos es Otawa- Canadá, por si se preguntan.
> 
> Agradezco sus comentarios.
> 
> Follow me: twitter.com/FhannyReyes


End file.
